


The gift

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подарки бывают разными...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

\- Как ты себе это представляешь?!

\- Это просто - я все устрою, - невозмутимо возразил Мартинссон, складывая руки на груди. - Я не так много и часто прошу, между прочим.

Для вида Курт посопел еще несколько минут, но все-таки согласился. Любопытство старшего инспектора взяло верх, обязательства подточили ножки упертости, как пара термитов, а полные испытующего ожидания глаза Магнуса поставили окончательную точку в его размышлениях.

\- Хорошо, ладно. Я чувствую, что я об этом еще пожалею…

Мартинссон только загадочно улыбнулся, коротко кивнув, и снова откинулся на подлокотник дивана. На мгновение Курту показалось, что тот читает “Все оттенки серого”...

***

\- Курт! Я с самого утра жду отчет! Нам бумажки сдавать перед обедом.

\- Так ты там тоже был - сам и напиши, - Валландер огрызнулся через плечо машинально, поглощенный цифрами и буквами на мониторе, показывающем базу данных угнанных автомобилей Истада и окрестностей, но ответное "экхм" заставило его отвлечься от своего занятия.

Развернувшись вместе со стулом, он встретился с выжидательным взглядом Мартинссона, скрестившего руки на груди и явно ожидающего поправок к его, Курта, ответу. Валландер вздохнул - это было гораздо тяжелее, чем ему казалось сначала.

\- Хорошо, через полчаса будет на столе.

Магнус удовлетворенно кивнул и унесся куда-то в сторону конференц-зала, а Курт снова "расчехлил" в полную боевую готовность Word, где за все утро он успел только найти шаблон отчета со стандартной шапкой и вписать свои данные, как автора данного документа. На этом работа застопорилась, и Валландер почувствовал впервые за всю свою жизнь острую нехватку поддержки музы. Он честно попробовал отыскать эту Каллиопу в кружке кофе из кофемашины управления, но там ее не обнаружил и решил заняться какой-нибудь другой (а вернее - первой подвернувшейся) деятельностью. Благо, дел в полиции, даже когда громких дел не было - вот такой каламбур - все равно оставалось предостаточно.

Но вот снова властный голос Магнуса вернул его к тому, чего он так искренне хотел избежать, потому что в его представление о сегодняшнем дне это не входило. Курсор насмешливо подмигивал ему в нервном тике, только еще больше делая акцент на том, что Курт не написал не строчки.

Страдания крепостного Мартинссона в прошлом становились с каждой минутой все более понятными и близкими Курту, пока он двумя пальцами старательно клацал по клавишам, восстанавливая на электронной бумаге события вчерашнего дня. Из-за этой процедуры они виделись теперь настолько незначительными, что Валландеру уже начало казаться, что смысла в работе полицейского на самом деле нет никакого, и что сейчас он бы с удовольствием сидел в любимом кресле в обнимку с…

\- Это что, Гугл Хром открыт? - Магнус даже не остановился, бросив комментарий, но, засопев, Валландер свернул окно и снова принялся набирать отчет.

***

Никогда раньше он не смывался на обед так рано. Постоянные понукания и замечания Мартинссона выводили Валландера из себя, и каждый раз одергивать собственный порыв плюнуть на все это дело и сделать что-нибудь относительно нехорошее становилось все труднее. Зато не отвечать на нападки он научился довольно быстро и надеялся, что этот навык не испарится чудесным образом после обеда, и что Магнус после обеда тоже подобреет и перестанет устраивать театр одного актера так яростно и прилежно.

Хотя, надо отдать ему должное: у Мартинссона прекрасно получалось изображать его самого. И теперь Курт усердно думал над тем, что импринтинг - явление справедливое не только для детей в отношении их родителей, но и для начальников и их подчиненных.

Сначала он не хотел признавать, что ведет себя так же, как Магнус сейчас, но чем дальше, тем сложнее было это игнорировать. Одновременно и забавно, и раздражало Курта еще сильнее. Кто бы мог подумать, что раздражение порождает больше последствий, чем симпатии, и гораздо более эффективно?

Поесть со своими мыслями наедине Валландеру, правда, так и не удалось.

\- У меня просьба, Курт, - Магнус навис над его столом, спугнув своим серьезным видом желавшего секунду назад подсесть к нему Найберга.

\- Сейчас обед, и... - опять этот взгляд контролера допинга на олимпийских играх! - Что-то нужно сделать?

\- Не могу отойти на обед - много дел. Не привезешь мне пару сандвичей?

\- Принесу из столовой.

\- Я уже заказал пару в кафе в конце района. Нашими особо не наешься, а деньги те же.

О, этот эпизод Курт помнил хорошо... Да он издевается! И было-то всего раз, и то только потому, что тогда он сидел на диете - врачебной - и ничего из меню кафетерия управления не попадало в его список разрешенных продуктов, кроме салата, глядя на который Валландеру хотелось тоскливо завыть.

\- Хорошо, я заберу, - получилось даже не совсем сквозь зубы. Анн-Бритт могла бы им гордиться - она была самой стойкой в отношении реакции на приказы, которые ей не особо хотелось выполнять.

Пока Курт добирался до кафе, он старательно напоминал себе о том, что половина рабочего дня, считай, минула.

***

\- Твои сандвичи.

Курт поставил пакет на колченогий письменный стол в кабинете Мартинссона. Тот получил его полторы недели назад и очень долго радовался приобретению - в их отделе отдельный кабинет был роскошью, даже такой маленький, с небольшим окном и картонными стенками, в которых даже не было стеклянных вставок с видом на коридор. Но по рейтингу помещений эта каморка была третьей по рейтингу, после кабинета самого Валландера и Холгерссон.

\- Спасибо, - со странной интонацией произнес Магнус, делая шаг к двери.

За порог он, однако, не вышел. Курт услышал, как за спиной щелкнул замок.

\- А ты не менее здорово выполняешь приказы, чем когда ты их не выполняешь, - дыхание Мартинссона обожгло ухо, но дернулся Курт вовсе не из-за этого. Да-да, совсем не из-за этого! Он слишком хорошо знает эти нотки.

\- Ты же не собираешься…

\- Почему нет? По правде говоря, это единственное преимущество отдельного кабинета, которое я пока не опробовал.

Голос над ухом исчез, Магнус снова обошел его и, пройдя к столу, уселся в кресло. Странно. Курт-то уж было подумал…

\- И? - Мартинссон вопросительно вскинул брови, словно Курт должен был догадаться до чего-то, но вот сам Валландер понятия не имел, до чего же именно, пока Магнус не поманил его рукой подойти. Только тогда до Курта дошло.

\- Э-э-э... Подожди-ка, мы это не обсуждали, Магнус! - он все же подошел, чтобы возражение было, видимо, более понятно, но только оказавшись в опасной близости от стола и взгляда мужчины перед ним, понял, что тактический ход был в корне не верен.

\- А должны были? - Мартинссон растянулся в улыбке, призванной изображать искреннее недоумение, но сидел тот спиной к окну, потому Курту показалось, что скорее в ней проглядывает дьявольское бесстыдство. К несчастью. - Мне приказать?

Глядя в эти глаза Валландер чуть было не ляпнул "да", но вовремя сдержался. В этой игре достоинство он проигрывать не собирался, а вот получить от нее все, что сможет унести…

Черты лица, теряющиеся в собственной тени, уже разбудили в Курте то, что он уже раз заставил уснуть во время обеда, и теперь оно явно не отступит, пока Валландер не признается себе в этом. Ему безумно нравился такой Магнус.

От него веяло силой и уверенностью - как от фигуры, которая знает все ходы на шахматных клетках. А еще чем-то таким, чего Курту приходилось достигать или приходить к этому в определенном состоянии и при определенных обстоятельствах. От ситуации же потягивало невидимой опасностью. Кажется, он начинает понимать весь смысл этого…

В полной тишине он сам опустился на колени под аккомпанемент ухмылки кудрявого черта.

***

Это был самый не нежный минет в жизни Курта. Может, потому, что на коленях ему стоять не приходилось, а может потому, что секс в публичный местах не очень способствует комфорту и красивостям - тем более работа и личная жизнь для него в один момент всегда были вещами несовместимыми. Но как всегда Мартинссон открывал новые горизонты даже тогда, когда его об этом не просили…

Уголки рта все еще саднило после применения по четвертому в списке назначению, а потому опрос косвенных свидетелей преступления был для него просто бесконечной чередой старушек и зевак, рассказывающих абсолютно неправдоподобные истории, от чего Валландер чувствовал себя микрофоном для записи откровений для тех кто хотел бы ими поделиться, но никто не слушает. Он даже не сомневался, что Мартинссон прикажет ему заниматься этой чушью, как глава следственной группы по делу.

Опрашивая очередного дедушку-одувана, он оказался поблизости от Магнуса. Тот стоял к нему спиной и тоже разговаривал, но с главным подозреваемым в этом деле об ограблении. Широкая спина Мартинссона скрывала от Курта лицо субъекта, но, пожалуй, того, что слышал разговор, ему хватало, а визуальный образ в виде соблазнительного изгиба осанки Магнуса его вполне себе устраивал.

Он с интересом прислушивался, рассеянно кивая на рассказ "своего" старичка, но понимал, что думает он совсем не о том, а о том, как прошел подходящий к концу рабочий день и думал о Мартинссоне, каким он его видит теперь, спустя так много времени бок о бок и небольшое, но все-таки какое-то время вместе.

Не самоуверенный, но уверенный в себе, профессионал, способный организовать вокруг себя людей и сосредоточиться на работе, даже если она скучная. Наверное, не обошлось без чувства того, что это надо сделать ради чего-то, каким бы это не казалось бессмысленным, и несмотря на то, что твой начальник думает, что ты этого лишен. Магнус был настолько терпелив, что "стойко сносящему все удары судьбы" Курту на самом деле было до него далеко. Интересно, эти мысли были запланированы? Иногда Курт жалел, что не умел забираться в головы. Особенно в кудрявые.

\- Вы меня слушаете? - старичок-одуванчик возмущенно подергал его за рукав.

\- А... Да, конечно. Я все запомнил.

\- Может, все-таки запишете?

\- Нет-нет, я запомнил. Мы вам позвоним, если возникнут еще вопросы.

Старичок удовлетворенно кивнул и удалился. Магнус тоже закончил свой разговор, но теперь отошел подальше от Валландера и говорил что-то патрульному. Тот внимательно выслушал, покивал, достал наручники и теперь надевал их на другого свидетеля, которого опрашивал Мартинссон десять минут назад.

\- А как же подозреваемый?

\- Неудавшийся подельник. Ты сам меня учил не клевать на очевидное, - Магнус улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Поедем, в управлении все расскажу.

В отличие от Курта Магнус всегда был готов поделиться деталями. А уж когда раскрывал дело за каких-то полчаса прямо на месте - тем более. Почему-то в этот раз Валландеру казалось, что Мартинссон не ошибся.

***

\- Мартинссон! - гаркнул Курт с порога, не успев даже ботинки снять и не забыв состроить угрюмую мину.

После того, как они приехали с места преступления обратно в управление, рабочий день Магнуса закончился, и тот поехал домой, а вот Курту пришлось еще пару часов просидеть над заполнением бумажек по делу - Лиза никогда не оставит никого без дела.

Сидевший на диване Магнус вздрогнул и обернулся - он не слышал, как Курт вошел. Даже с расстояния Валландер заметил, как на его лице попеременно сменились несколько эмоций - от ожидания до осознания пришедшего возмездия, но места сегодняшнему Магнусу среди них не было места.

Лицо Курт все-таки не выдержал, издал пару смешков, проходя в гостиную и обнимая Магнуса за плечи через низкую спинку дивана.

\- Я думал, ты сорвешься, - проговорил враз расслабившийся Магнус.

\- Да просто придушить тебя иногда хотелось, - не стал спорить Валландер. - Я еще никогда не прилагал столько усилий к дарению подарков.

\- А мне вот понравилось быть боссом, - мечтательно протянул Мартинссон, дергая Курта за рукава и предлагая присоединиться к нему на диване, от чего Курт не отказался. - Повторим?

\- Ну уж нет! Теперь пока сам не станешь! И я надеюсь, что к тому времени я уйду на пенсию!

Посмеяться вволю не удалось, потому что Магнус закрыл его рот поцелуем.

\- Это был самый лучший подарок за последние несколько лет…

\- Не сомневаюсь. И у меня даже есть вторая часть, - Курт мягко прошелся ладонью по спине Магнуса, скользнув под ремень джинсов. - С Днем Рождения, Магнус…

Хорошо, что второй частью можно было наслаждаться одинаково.


End file.
